Bling
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: The gang is all grown up. Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke are basketball players. Taylor and Gabriella are widely known doctors. Sharpay is a movie sta of movies that Kelsi directs. Some of them are single and some aren't. Chapter 5 up!
1. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor

_**A/N- So here I am with a new story. This is with all the couples plus I've added a couple new characters to spice things up a little. This story is solely based on a wild truth or dare game and an almost impossible obstacle course. It's rated M because there will be some sex in it so I'm warning you right now. The couples are TroyxOC, TroyxGabriella, ChadxTaylor, TaylorxOC, SharpayxZeke, JasonxKelsi, and RyanxOC's.**_

**Gabriella arriving at the reunion**

Gabriella got out of the car not knowing what to expect. She was happy because she wanted to see East High and meet up with some of her old friends. She was also nervous because she only kept in touch with Taylor after high school. She didn't know whether the gang would be able to reunite because over time people change. Gabriella and Troy broke up when they went to separate colleges as so did Taylor and Chad. Chad and Troy were famous basketball players, as Taylor and Gabriella were well known doctors. Sharpay and Zeke couldn't work out the long distance relationship thing and Jason cheated on Kelsi the night of graduation. To tell the truth she never really had gotten over Troy and she was anxious to see him again. Gabriella was finally ready so she took a step forward and began walking towards the front of East High where lots of memories were held. She was looking around the hallways. She couldn't believe that the school looked exactly the same. Her old friend's waved and shouted her name as she walked down the hallway towards the gym were the ceremony was being held. She wasn't paying much attention and she bumped into a girl that looked as though she could have been from the Bahamas. She was tall and skinny with long black hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Gabriella said.

"No, it was my fault," the girl said.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said holding out her hand.

"I'm Shakeela," the girl said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Do you go here?" Gabriella asks.

"No, I'm actually here with my boyfriend," Shakeela says.

"Oh okay nice to meet you," Gabriella says.

"Did you go here?" Shakeela asks.

"Yes, I did go here from my sophomore year to senior year," Gabriella says.

"Well it's a beautiful school," Shakeela says.

"Thanks, is that Ralph Lauren you're wearing?" Gabriella asks.

"Yeah, it's the newest perfume from the line Ralph Lauren Rocks," Shakeela says.

"Oh I love that perfume!" Gabriella exclaims.

"Yeah me too," Shakeela says.

"Please everyone report to the gym the ceremony will start in approximately 15 minutes" and overhead voice says.

"Well I better get going," Gabriella says.

"Yeah me too," Shakeela says.

"Nice meeting you," Gabriella says walking away.

Gabriella continues walking to the gym but decides to take a detour to the bathroom to freshen up before she meets anyone else. She combs through her loose brunette curls and fixes her make-up. She carefully applies her Clinique mascara. She walks out the bathroom and almost has a heart attack. She cannot believe the sight she sees. There is Shakeela kissing her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton. She drops her purse causing them to turn around.

"Gabriella," Troy says.

"Hey Troy, long time no see," she says.

"You know her?" Shakeela asks.

"Uh yeah she's my ex-girlfriend from high school," Troy says.

"What a small world," Shakeela says laughing.

"Yeah," Gabriella says stifling a laugh.

"You two know each other," Troy says.

"Yeah we bumped into each other in the hallway," Shakeela says.

"They said that the ceremony will be starting soon, so I'll be going," Gabriella says.

"Bye Gabriella!" Shakeela says.

"Are you two friends?" Troy asks.

"Yeah me and her are cool," Shakeela says.

"So you're not bothered by the fact that we used to date," Troy said.

"No why would you think that? I trust you," Shakeela says.

"Good," Troy says nervously.

"Well we don't want to miss the ceremony," Shakeela says.

"You're right let's head to the gym," Troy says as they walk down the hall hand in hand.

**Taylor arriving at reunion**

"Are you okay?" Erico says.

"Yeah I'm fine," Taylor says.

"You don't look fine," Erico says.

"I'm fine I said," Taylor said.

Erico pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing? We are going to be late," Taylor says.

"I will not start this car back up until you tell me what is wrong," Erico says.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Taylor screams.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are not okay. Baby tell me what's up," he says concerned.

"I'm just nervous about seeing some of my old friends," Taylor said.

"Aww Tay don't worry everything will be fine," Erico said starting the car back up.

"I love you," Taylor said kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Erico says.

All of a sudden they hear a loud bump and the car starts to feel funny. Erico pulls to the side and stops the car.

"What the hell just happened?" Taylor said.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Erico says getting out of the car.

"Shit!" he says.

"What happened babe?" Taylor said looking in the mirror.

"We got a flat," He says then getting back in the car.

"Well the school isn't far from maybe about 2 miles. I don't want to be late. There is a car place right around the corner where you can get a tire from," Taylor says.

"Alright then I'll get a tire and bring it back to the car," Erico says.

"Be careful we don't want to get into an accident," Taylor says.

"So do you think you'll see any of your old boyfriends," Erico says.

"I don't know maybe," Taylor says nervously.

"I'm sure I don't have anything to worry about," Erico says.

"No you don't," Taylor says hoping the conversation would end.

"I'm not going to act like you either," Erico says.

"What do you mean?" Taylor says offended.

"When we went to my reunion you was all jealous and stuff," Erico says.

"I was not," Taylor said.

"Yes you were don't lie," Erico says pulling into the parking lot.

"Shut up," Taylor says.

"I'm going to go and get the tire. You stay out here by the car," Erico says giving her a peck on the lips before running down the street.

Taylor was getting tired of waiting for Erico to come back with the tire. She had been sitting there for a good 10 minutes and was bored as hell. She got out of her car and went to the trunk of the car and dug through a bunch of junk trying to find her CD holder.

**Chad arriving at reunion**

Chad was driving around trying to find a parking spot in the full lot of cars. Finally he found a spot. He pulled up to a car with a girl searching in the trunk. When she turned around he couldn't believe who he was seeing. It was his ex-girlfriend Taylor looking as sexy as ever in his opinion. She couldn't see him but he could see her. A grin spread across his face as he got out of the car. He walked up to her and slapped her on her butt. She turned around and said, "What the hell."

"Hey Chad," Taylor said nervously.

"Wasup Tay. I haven't seen you in a minute," Chad said.

"Well I see you on TV all the time," Taylor said.

"You look good," Chad said.

"You too," Taylor said.

"So what's been going on in your life?" Chad said putting his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer when he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"What are you doing?" this guy said.

"Who the fuck is you?" Chad said getting up ready for a fight.

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions. Who are you and why are you all over my girl?" Erico said.

"I wasn't all over your girl," Chad said.

"I just saw you put your hands on Tay's waist," Erico said.

"Taylor is your girl," Chad said.

"Damn right who the hell are you?" Erico said.

"I'm Chad Danforth her ex-boyfriend," Chad says looking at Taylor.

"Well I'm her current boyfriend and you need to back, back because when I drop you, you will regret what you are trying to do," Erico said.

"If you do something I will drop you," Chad said getting up into his face.

"Boys stop," Taylor said, "Chad can you please just leave."

"Fine I see how you want to be then," Chad said walking off.

"What the hell was that Taylor!" Erico yelled as soon as Chad was gone.

"Calm down," Taylor said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You would be mad too if you came back to the car and saw me flirting with one of my ex-girlfriends," Erico said.

"I wasn't flirting with him we were just talking," Taylor said.

"His hands were all over you!" Erico said getting irritated again.

"Do you not trust me?" Taylor said softly fighting back tears.

"You know I trust you but I know what I saw," Erico said softening his voice.

"I know too but he just came over and started talking. He put his hands on my waist not knowing I had a boyfriend. I pushed his hands away I was just about to tell him about you but you hit him in the head with the tire and I never got it outf. I would never cheat on you and I hope that you would trust me enough to believe me," Taylor said now fully crying.

"I believe you baby. Don't cry," he said into her ear as he hugged her.

_**A/N- This is just an introduction. The next chapter will be Sharpay and Zeke and Jason and Kelsi. Ryan will be in the story but he won't come until the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. That's all if I get reviews. If I can get 5 reviews for this chapter then I'll continue if not then I'll delete the story. **_


	2. Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi

**_A/n- Thank you all so much for the reviews. I didn't really think I would get this many reviews. I'm back with a new chapter like I promised. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories Rooftop and Turning Point. I really don't know when I'll update them again. I sort of had a little writer's block on this story but I have some ideas now. When you think of Shakeela think the lighter skinned girl from Brick & Lace, Erico think Reggie Bush (dude from Ciara's video Like A Boy), Meagan think Nicole from Pussycat Dolls (lead singer), and when you think Brandon think Brad Pitt._**

**Sharpay arriving**

Sharpay's bodyguard Rick opened the door for the actress. She stepped out in her thousand dollar stilettos and designer dress. Cameras flashed and her adoring fans put pictures of her in her face for her to autograph. She stood out in the hot sun and signed as many as she could. Then the real reality kicked in. She couldn't believe she was at her old high school. She was actually a little nervous which was unusual because she was used to being in front of lots of people.

"You ready?" her friend singer Meagon said.

"Yup, I'm ready," Sharpay said.

"Well lets get this over with," her actor friend Brandon said.

Sharpay walked through the doors and halls that she used to walk. She looked at the lockers and classrooms that looked almost exactly the same.

"Hello there Ms. Evans," a teacher said.

She looked up and saw her old drama teacher and embraced her in a big hug.

"Hi Ms. Darbus," Sharpay said.

"You have done exceptionally well with your career. I'm very proud," Ms Darbus said.

"Thank you," Sharpay said.

"I'll see you later on," Ms. Darbus said walking away.

"Who was that?" Brandon said.

"My old drama teacher," Sharpay said.

"Cool," Meagan said.

"Oh my who is that hot sexy Spanish pepper over there," Brandon said pointing to a girl.

"Who?" Meagan said.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay screamed and then ran to give her a big hug.

"How have you been?" Gabriella said.

"Good and yourself," Sharpay said.

"I'm pretty good too," Gabriella said.

"Hello Gabriella my name is Brandon you've probably seen me before," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Um hi," Gabriella said shyly.

"Hey I'm Meagan I've heard so much about you," Meagan said.

"Hello nice to meet you," Gabriella said.

"So have you seen anyone yet?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah Tay's here but she went to get something to drink and I had a run in with Troy," Gabriella said.

"Oh really was it bad?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah," Gabriella responded.

"Sharpay!" Taylor said running to give her a hug.

"Hi Tay!" Sharpay screamed.

"It's been so long," Taylor said.

"I know it has," Sharpay said.

"So you just got here?" Taylor asked.

"Have you seen anyone around?" Sharpay said.

"Just Chad and Gabi," Taylor said.

"You saw Chad!" Sharpay screamed.

"Yeah but really don't want to talk about it," Taylor said. Just then Erico came up and hugged her from behind. He gave her a peck on the lips and said, "Care to introduce you to your friends?"

"Oh yeah Erico this is Sharpay, Sharpay this is my boyfriend Erico," Taylor said.

"I'm going to go look around a little bit more," Erico said leaving.

"Girl he is fine!" Sharpay said.

"I know!" Taylor screamed.

**Zeke arriving**

Zeke walked through the East High door and went straight to the bathroom not stopping for anything. He couldn't believe the bathroom looked exactly the same. It even had half the same girls phone numbers there. He continued to do his business when he looked to the left and saw a bushy headed fellow. It reminded him of Chad. He had lost touch of everyone except for Jason. He didn't notice he was staring until the boy said, "Hey man what you staring at!"

"Oh nothing," he said.

"Zeke," the boy said

He turned around and looked at his face. He realized that it was Chad just a little more muscular, same hair and everything though.

"Hey Chad!" Zeke said.

"Wasup Zeke," Chad said not so enthusiastically.

"You seem happy," Zeke said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Chad said washing his hands.

"You okay man?" Zeke said.

"No," Chad said sternly.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Zeke said as they walked out the bathroom.

"I saw Taylor today and she has a boyfriend," Chad said.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Zeke said.

"Yup I do. I still love her very much," Chad said.

"I really don't know what to tell you," Zeke said.

"I'll just have to deal with it I guess," Chad said.

Zeke was about to saw something when he stopped dead in his tracks. There staring right at him was his high school sweetheart Sharpay Evans. He was frozen on the stop. Chad just looked at him. He looked back and then walked away leaving him standing there with an approaching Sharpay. Zeke didn't want to look like a dummy standing there with his mouth open so he decided to approach her. As they got nearer Sharpay started running and jumped into his arms catching him off guard and they both fell on the floor.

"Zeke I haven't seen you in so long!" Sharpay screamed as she got up.

"Hey Shar still looking good I see," Zeke said smiling.

"Yeah I know you look good too," Sharpay said taking his hand like old times.

"Thanks so how's everything been going?" Zeke asked.

"Good lets take a walk," Sharpay said leading him down the hall.

**Kelsi arriving**

Kelsi got out of her car. She took baby steps up to the school. She was so scared it wasn't funny. She turned from the movie director Kelsi back into the shy play writer high school Kelsi. She didn't know who she would meet. She didn't know who would be the same and who would be different and that scared her a lot. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She walked through the school looking around and saying hi to people. She realized that it wasn't as bad as she thought and she was a little more confident. One of the first people she saw was Taylor. She walked over to her and they talked for a while. She met up with Gabriella and caught up with some things. After that reunion she decides to just sit down with her friends and talk.

**Jason arriving**

Jason arrived in a stretch Hummer limo. He wanted to put on a show. To his surprise the front entrance was empty and there was no one for him to impress. He walked into the school taking a look at everyone. He felt a basketball hit him in the back of head. He was just about to turn around and kick someone's ass when he heard his old buddy Troy say hi to him.

"Hey Troy," Jason said giving him a manly hug.

"How's everything been going," Troy said.

"Good, good ooh who's the pretty lady?" Jason said eyeing Shakeela.

"I'm Shakeela," Shakeela said shaking his hand.

"My girlfriend so back off," Troy said half joking.

"Really go Troy," he said.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Shakeela said.

"She is sexy!" Jason said.

"I know dude. I met her on a trip to the Bahamas and brought her home with me," Troy said.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Jason said.

"Unfortunately," Troy said.

"That doesn't sound so good," Jason said.

"She caught us kissing," Troy said.

"Yup that's pretty bad," Jason said.

"Yeah well I'll see you later," Troy said running off.

Jason continued to walk through the halls when he saw Kelsi. She was standing looking at a bulletin on the wall. He didn't know whether to talk to her. She was probably still pissed at him for cheating on her in the 12th grade. He decided he had nothing to lose and snuck over to him. He walked up to her and put his hands around her eyes and said "Guess Who?"

Kelsi moved his hands and turned around. Her smile turned into a frown and she smacked the hell out of him. He clutched his face as he felt the bruise starting to form.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For touching me!" she screamed back.

"Are you still tripping off of what happened year and years ago?" he said following her.

"Yes, you hurt me so much," Kelsi said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jason said wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and then ran away.

"Please everyone report to the auditorium," a voice over the loudspeaker said.

_**A/N- Well this was the best I could to in an hour. I know probably not as exciting as the last chapter. These are just introductions now. The next chapter Ryan will come in and the story will get started. So read and review please. **_


	3. AN

Hey everyone this is Chaylor4lyfe a.k.a. Larissa Williams. I will be starting a new story about the High School Musical characters in college. It was be more like a TV show with different episodes and guest appearances by celebrities. I would not only like to use celebrities but I would like some guest appearances by some other normal people like you and me. My older sister put up a message on myspace and her best friend put one up on imdb. I am looking for people of all ages to appear in the story. Just give me your name and age and a link to a picture. You can PM me and give me the information. If you have a myspace I'll give it to my sister and she'll contact you about it. If I would like to use you I'll give you a description of your character and you decide whether you want to take the role or whatever. So if you don't want to be in it just don't reply. If you do just make sure you PM me and let me know. Or if you're not a member then post a review with a way I can contact you.

_**Thank you, **_

_**Larissa **_


	4. Midnight Pleasures

_**Edit: I added Gabriella and Brandon because I forgot them lol!**_

_**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. Also thank you to the people who responded to my college series things. I have a lot of characters from fanfiction already. If you still want to be just contact me because it's never too late. Anyway I'm back with the 4**__**th**__** chapter even though it took a long time. I keep having severe writers block on this story and I don't know why. **_

The gang and their friends had gathered around at a big table to talk and catch up on things. "So everyone how does it feel to be back in East High?" Sharpay asked. "I can't believe that it still looks the same," Gabriella said. Everyone shook their head and agreed. "I was actually worried about today," Taylor laughed. "I was too. I thought that you guys would have changed and would be mean stuff but I was wrong. I'm glad I came today and met up with old friends… minus one of course," Kelsi looked at Jason. "Kels get over it I was young and naïve," Jason rolled his eyes. "Any who we have some new faces Troy and Taylor why don't you introduce us to your new acquaintances," Sharpay interrupted. 

"Oh yeah sure everybody this is my girlfriend Shakeela. She is a gymnastics champion. Shakeela these are my old friends from high school," Troy said proud of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Ok everybody this is my boyfriend Erico. He is a quarterback for the Raiders. Erico these are my friends from high school," Taylor said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "This is my friend Brandon. He is a actor and had starred alongside me of course and other people like Angelina Jolie and Denzel Washington. This is my friend Meagan. She is a singer who has had chart-topping hits. She has done collaborations with Beyonce and Christina Aguilera just to name a few."

"This has really been a great experience and I hope that I can keep in touch with you guys some more. I mean I haven't seen Zeke and Jason since me and Troy were kicking their butts during basketball season. I remember the score being Lakers 140 to the 76ers pathetic 87," Chad said.

Jason and Zeke rolled their eyes and said "Yall cheated."

"Hold up you guys are saying stuff like this is going to be the last time you guys see each other in a long time. We aren't going anywhere. I have a stretch hummer limo that can take us anywhere we want to go. I have rented out a huge penthouse for the rest of the summer and each and every one of you are staying in it. That's right the gang is reunited!" Sharpay declared.

"So basically what you are saying is that all of us. All 14 of us are going to spend the rest of the summer in a big huge luxurious penthouse together?" Gabriella said.

"Yup that's exactly what we are doing," Sharpay smiled.

"What are we going to be doing?" Erico asked.

"Oh you'll see. I have a couple tricks up my sleeve," Sharpay said mysteriously, "First stop we are getting something to eat because I'm starving."

Everybody got up and filed outside into the limo. "What am I getting myself into," Shakeela asked Troy.

"I don't even know but I guess we'll find out," Troy sighed.

Zeke stopped Sharpay and said, "Sharpay what are you planning?"

"Well let's just say by the end of the summer East Highs cutest couples will be cute again!"

"Oh so you're gonna," Zeke said.

"Yup," Sharpay cut him off, "starting with me and you."

"I like that," he said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around and saw Ryan yelling her name from across the street.

"Ryan hurry up and get over here. Get in the limo!" Sharpay yelled after him.

"Look who've we found," Sharpay said pulling not only Ryan but another girl in too.

"Oh my it's Ryan and another sexy girl!" Brandon said.

"Um… Ryan who's this?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Rathsany she's an exotic dancer!"

Everyone's mouth dropped, "She's a stripper!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I prefer the term exotic dancer but yeah I am!" Rathsany said.

"Okay… Meagan fill him in on what we're doing," Sharpay said.

**Everyone had eaten and they were now headed to the crib to check out where they would be staying for the next couple of months. **

"Oh my God this is beautiful!" Kelsi exclaimed when she saw the place. It looked like a straight up place you would see on MTV Cribs only bigger, better, and crazier. It was like nothing you could imagine. It had 2 floors one with a game room, kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and more luxuries. On the second floor was a bunch of bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Okay everyone I know this place is beautiful and everything but it's getting late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So listen up I have your bedroom arrangements. Don't ask me to switch them either. I just planned them while you guys were eating." Sharpay said.

"We are going to be able to be in a room with our boyfriends right," Shakeela asked.

"Oh yeah of course couples have a room together I would do that," Sharpay smiled.

"Okay in room A1 you have Troy and Shakeela, A2 you have Meagan and Chad, A3 you have Taylor and Erico, A4 you have me and Zeke, A5 you have Kelsi and Jason, and A6 you have Rathsany and Ryan."

"What!" Kelsi screamed, "I have to share a room with Jason!"

"Sorry. I still love you," Sharpay said hugging her friend, "Now everyone off to bed. I don't care if you go to sleep or not but you must stay in your room. I don't want to see anyone down in the kitchen!"

With that everyone scrambled to find their rooms.

**Troy and Shakeela's room**

Troy and Shakeela were admiring their room when they heard Sharpay's voice on the intercom telling everyone to go to sleep.

They got dressed for bed and got into the big king size bed together.

"How big was you and Gabriella's relationship?" Shakeela asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't I just want to know. Just answer the question Troy and please be honest."

"Okay well there isn't much to know except that we were East Highs cutest couple, homecoming king and queen."

"Oh did you ever have sex with her?"

"Shakeela come on do I really have to answer all these questions?"

"Yes!"

"Okay yes I have had sex with her before but it was a long time ago."

"Is she better than me?"

"Nobody can even compare to you now go to sleep," Troy said turning the lights off.

Shakeela turned the lights back on, "Do you still have feelings for her because I saw the way you looked at her when she caught us kissing?"

"No, I don't I love you. I may have looked at her a certain way but it was only because I hadn't seen her in so long and it was kind of a shock too," Troy turned off the lights again.

"I love you too Troy."

"I love you more goodnight."

**Brandon and Gabriella's room**

Brandon and Gabriella walked into their room amazed at everything they saw.

"So you want to go to sleep like Sharpay said or do you want to play a game?" Brandon asked.

"Um I'll choose play a game I'm not really that sleepy?" Gabriella laughed.

"Okay the game is 21 questions. We each have to ask each other 21 questions. The rules are that no matter what the question is you have to answer it and you have to tell the truth!"

"Okay I'm a little scared but let's play."

"I'll go first. Okay so Gabriella do you still have feelings for Troy?" Brandon asked.

"That's a tough question but yeah I guess I do still have feelings for Troy. Do you like any girls here?"

"Yeah I like them all. I think Shakeela is a hot sexy exotic looking girl with a nice body, I think you are really pretty but a little shy, I like Meagan even though we've been friends forever because she can make me laugh, Taylor is hot of course but I'm not messing with her because I'd have Chad and Erico kicking my ass, Sharpay's hot but bossy, Kelsi is cute too but she is weird, and Rathsany is a freak and she's sexy as hell! You ever have sex with Troy?

"Yeah I did senior prom night when he took me home we had an amazing night! Okay have you ever gone out with Sharpay before!"

"No I never went out with Sharpay but we've shared a couple kisses because she can't resist all this sexiness right here? Is Troy the only boy you've done here?

"Yup Troy's the only one because the other boys are my friends men and I would never do that. You do any of the girls here?"

"Meagan once but we were both drunk and it was a accident. Considering that most of your friends have broken up who would you go out with now?

"If anyone it would be Chad. I always thought he was cute and I saw the way he treated Taylor. What is Sharpay trying to do?

"I have no clue what Sharpay is trying to do but whatever it is it is extreme. Would you ever hook up with Troy?

"If he didn't have a girlfriend I would hook back up with him but I don't want him to hurt Shakeela. If the girls didn't have a man who would you want?

"It would be Rathsany. I'm a freak she's a freak we are perfect. Do you want to have sex with me?

"No I don't want to have sex with you! I'm done with this game and I'm going to bed." Gabriella said.

"Fine then go to bed!" Brandon said slapping her ass.

**Chad and Meagan's room**

Chad ran into the room and jumped on the bed like a little kid.

"You think being a big NBA star like me would get used to things like this… but it never gets old!" Chad said still jumping on the bed.

"Can you please get down so I can go to sleep? You heard what Sharpay said, we have a long day tomorrow so you might want to rest."

"I'm sorry sexy lady," Chad said smiling.

Chad turned on the radio and started dancing around the room while Meagan goes to the bathroom to put on her nightclothes.

5 minutes later she comes back out dressed in a sexy nightgown. She turns the music down and gets in the bed. Chad gets undressed into nothing but his boxers (imagine) and jumps into the bed with her.

"Um excuse me what are you doing?" she says. Chad ignores and starts to kiss her neck.

She pushes Chad off of her and says, "I don't want to have sex with you! This is my bed, your bed is the one over there by the window!"

Chad decides to just do as she says and gets up and goes and gets into his bed. He isn't really sleepy but he lies down and covers up anyway. He thinks over the events that had happened. He snuggles to the pillow imagining that it was Taylor he was laying on. He was so deep into his thought that he thought he heard a moan. He looked up and saw that Meagan was fast asleep. He put his ear to the wall where the room connected to Taylor's and sure enough he heard moaning. It made his blood boil but he let it slide and just imagined that it was him she was moaning for.

**Taylor and Erico's room**

Taylor was tired since so much had happened. She was happy too, happy that she got to meet her new friends, happy that the encounter with Erico and Chad wasn't as bad as it could have been, and happy with her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she dreamed of what life would be like in a couple of years.

Erico took off his shirt and pants admiring his girlfriend lying in the bed with her sexy night outfit. She looked so peaceful lying there smiling so seductively.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked getting in the bed beside her.

"You," she said turning to face him.

She kissed him on the slips slipping her tongue into his mouth He deepened the kiss even more as he began to undress her. He nipped at her neck while trying to pull down her thong. He got it off and slipped his hand in her folds. He massaged her clit with his fingers getting a series of oohs and awws from her. She sucked and bit on his nipples sending shivers down his spine. He took it to the next level and used his mouth as she screamed in pleasure. "I'm about to cum!" she screamed clutching the bed sheets before letting her juices pour into his mouth. She kissed his lips as she lay on top of him. She could feel his erection through his boxers. She tugged on his boxers signaling for him to take off. He anxiously pulled them down and got on top of her. He gently entered her and thrust in and out. They both moaned in pleasure as he explored her body. They knew they were getting loud when they heard people on both sides of them telling them to shut up but neither of them cared. "Shit" he groaned, "I'm about to cum!" His body shook as he exploded inside of her. Next she came with a scream. They collapsed on top of each other. He slipped his boxers back on but Taylor was too tired to even bother redressing.

**Sharpay and Zeke's room**

Sharpay and Zeke were sitting on the side of the bed together catching up on old times.

"Shar I think what you're doing is really nice in a evil sort of way."

"Thanks," Sharpay said kissing him.

"Of course so when you said you wanted to start with you and I what exactly did you mean?"

"I meant that I want to get back together with you. Over the years I always saw you on TV and wondered if you were dating someone. I wanted to call you so bad but I was too scared to do it," Sharpay said.

"That's exactly how I feel. I have seen all your movies. I would sometimes pretend that I was the guy playing your love interest. I mean I know it sounds stupid but I think that I am still in love wit you," Zeke said sincerely.

"I'm in love with you too Zeke," Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course I will. I don't want us to ever break up again," Sharpay said.

"We won't we will be together forever!"

"You better go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow. I have something planned and you will be participating big boy."

"Goodnight babes," Zeke said kissing her.

"I love you," Sharpay said.

"I love you – do you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like someone is fighting."

"No I'm talking about all the moaning coming from the other side of us. I already know Kelsi and Jason are killing each other. Who's on the other side of us!" Zeke declared.

"Oh my gosh it's Taylor and Erico. She can't be having sex with him it's supposed to be her and Chad!"

"Sharpay how are we ever going to get this to work with Taylor and Erico getting their freak on and Jason and Kelsi fighting so. Then there's Troy and Shakeela who are goo, goo over each other. I can't believe your both is dating a stripper. I swear she had about 80 drinks at the bar," Zeke said.

"I'm not really all that sure but I'm a master at hooking people up it will work. I hate that slut Rathsany too," Sharpay said turning off the lights.

"Well I'll just wait and see," Zeke said.

**Kelsi and Jason's room**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with you!" Kelsi screamed slamming the door.

"Like I want to be in a room with you!" Jason yelled back.

"You know if you hadn't cheated on me then maybe we could still be together!"

"I told you time and time again that I am really sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to fix anything. What hurts is that not only did you go on a date with that slut but you fucked her too!"

"Maybe if you would have given it up I wouldn't have had a reason to go and do another girl!"

"Is that all you boys think about? Sex, just because I wouldn't do it with you did not give you a good reason to hurt me like you did!"

"I didn't even mean to take it that far. I swear I was thinking about you the whole time!"

"You weren't thinking about me when you were banging the hell out of her and cumming all over her fake tits were you!

"They weren't even fake for one. She got on top of me. I was trying to leave but she pinned me down!"

"You mean to tell me that your 160 pound self couldn't get a 80 pound cheerleader off of you!"

"Yes!"

"No, you didn't want to get up you manwhore!"

"I am not a manwhore. I am not going to sit up here and argue with you!"

"The don't you could just shut up and let me talk!"

"I'm sleeping in the tub tonight!" Jason said storming off to the bathroom.

"I don't care!" Kelsi yelled back at him getting into the bed.

**With Ryan and Rathsany**

Rathsany was so drunk that she had no idea what was going on. Ryan had picked her up to carry her back to the room. He put her in the bed while he got dressed. Rathsany wasn't sleep and she was still standing. She got up while Ryan was in the shower. She knew that he would rather shower at night than in the morning. She got undressed and hopped in the shower with him.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Taking a shower with you," she said rubbing her DD breast up against him.

He was starting to get hard and she felt it. She bent down and took his dick into her mouth. She began to bite and lick his dick. He wanted her to stop but the feeling was so good he couldn't resist.

"You like that baby?" she said putting his dick almost down her throat making him moan some more.

"Keep sucking baby!" he said as he grabbed her head and moved it in motion. She sucked until it was raw. He came into her mouth and she swallowed it. She came back up and kissed him. He tasted the saltiness in her mouth. They made their way out of the shower and into the bedroom. Rathsany laid him down and got on top and began to ride him hard and fast. They both screamed in pleasure. He grabbed her thighs and worked her harder against him until there were tears in both of their eyes.

He finally came inside her and she fell on top of his exhausted. They both fell asleep naked on top of each other bodies breathing in motion with one another.

_**A/N- I know people don't kill me this was a freaky chapter but what did you expect it's Rated M. I warned you before. If you want to know what Rathsany looks like look up Coco Ice Tees girlfriend. I hope to get a lot of reviews. The more reviews I get the earlier I'll try to update again next time. In the next chapter will be the first round of their extreme truth or dare game. Round 1 is all truths and you will also learn more about Sharpay's plan. See there is a story line. It's not all sex! You know what to do review! **_


	5. Truth or Dare Round 1 Part 1

_**A/N- So I decided to update a little bit earlier. I've been working on some of my other stories and I have to get those chapters posted. Anyway here's this chapter with the start of Sharpay's plan. **_

**The next morning**

The alarm in Zeke's and Sharpay's room went off at 5:00 A.M. Zeke didn't know what was going on and was so startled he fell out the bed.

Sharpay laughed at him, "I told you this was going to be a long day now get up so you can get dressed. You need to go to the store."

"Say what?" Zeke said rubbing his eyes.

"Ahh get up!" Sharpay yelled.

Zeke did as she said and they got their showers and were dressed by 5:45, which was unusual for Sharpay, but she was willing to make the sacrifices for her friends.

"So yeah what are we doing?" Zeke asked once they got to the kitchen.

"Okay so basically it's an extreme truth or dare game. It will surely get them together because I know that they still have feelings for each other. Trust me it will be fun."

"Okay well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I know it will be crazy especially dealing with you," Zeke said.

"Yeah and I'm going to need you to run to the store and pick up a couple things for me a little later," Sharpay handed him a list of supplies.

"Sharpay you are crazy," Zeke said looking at the list.

**Troy and Shakeela**

Troy and Shakeela were the only ones who actually listened and went to bed last night. They were the first ones up.

Shakeela woke up before Troy. She watched him lay in the bed peacefully sleeping. She assumed other people were up since she heard chatting out front. She shook Troy to wake him up but he didn't want to get up.

"You have to get up baby," she said shaking him again.

"I'm sorry Gabi," he said.

"What!" Shakeela screamed startling him.

"Why are you screaming?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Gabriella!" she yelled.

"Gabriella what?" he looked confused.

"You said I'm sorry Gabi," she said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. I was trying to wake you up and you said I'm sorry Gabi. Troy you said you didn't have any feelings for her. You said you loved me. I hate you!"

"No, listen I do love you and I have no feelings what-so-ever for Gabriella," Troy said even though he knew he did.

"Then why are you saying her name in your sleep?"

"Probably because I'm still having nightmares about me and her relationship back in high school," he joked kissing her.

"You promise," she said kissing back.

"I promise," he said.

"Well let's head out front to see what's going on," Shakeela pulled him out the door.

**Gabriella and Brandon**

The screaming next-door woke up Brandon, he recognized the voice as Shakeela's. Instead of going back to sleep he decided to just get up. Gabriella was still asleep so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He got up and got in the shower.

Gabriella woke up because she had to use the bathroom. She was still half asleep and half awake. She was going in the bathroom at the same time Brandon happened to be coming out of the shower. She opened the door and screamed seeing more than she bargained for. Brandon tried to cover himself up as quickly as possible but he couldn't find his towel. Gabriella ran out the bathroom and buried her face in her pillow.

"It's okay I'm covered you can look now," Brandon laughed.

"You think it's funny?" Gabriella said still not looking at him, "I'm scarred for life."

"You know you wanted to see Big Brandon," Brandon teased.

"You mean Little Brandon," Gabriella said.

"Oh so you got jokes?" he said, "Because you sure stood there a long time staring before you left."

Gabriella left him standing there and walked into the bathroom. "She wants me," Brandon murmured under her breath, "I've died and gone to heaven."

Gabriella overheard, "Sharing a room with me is better than heaven."

"This is the life."

Gabriella smiled and did her business in the bathroom before coming out and hitting him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

Gabriella suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know why she felt this way since it was just Brandon. Then once she started thinking about it he was cute, he had a great since of humor, and not to mention a nice body. She quickly snapped these thoughts out of her head. She couldn't like him because he was a freak and she also had mixed feelings for Troy. She decided that what she was feeling for Brandon was just there because of Troy. "Do me a favor and the next time you go inside the bathroom lock the door to let someone else know you're in there."

**Meagan and Chad**

Chad couldn't really sleep because he was thinking about Taylor. All the feelings he had for her came rushing back as soon as he saw her. He hated Erico for some reason, not because he had Taylor (well partly that) but because there was just something he didn't think was right with him.

Meagan hadn't slept either. Most of the night she was listening to her Ipod. She was crushed after she saw Ryan's girlfriend. She knew that she didn't have the DD breasts like Rathsany did. She didn't think that she even compared to her.

"Did you sleep good?" she said once she saw Chad starting to get up.

"No I didn't sleep at all. I'd be surprised if anybody did with all the commotion going on next door and down the hall."

"I didn't sleep either. Seems like everyone was having them a nice night with their significant others except for me."

"Well that was my big problem. I can't stand that dude Erico. He gets on my last nerves. I don't even understand why Taylor likes him. I mean yeah maybe he's a little bit more muscular than me but I'm strong I could still kick his ass."

"Same with Rathsany," Meagan mumbled. Then she said out loud, "I take it that you are not over Taylor." She was surprised that she could actually relate to what he was feeling. "I know exactly how you feel. I can't stand that girl Rathsany. She is such a slut. I don't even see why Ryan would want to go for something like that."

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled. "Oh I get it you like Ryan!"

"Shhhh who else would I be talking about?" asked Meagan.

"I hear some people out front maybe we should head out because my fro is lopsided and a brother needs to get sexy."

Meagan couldn't agree with him more. "I know what you mean my hair is a tangled mess."

**Up front**

Troy, Shakeela, Gabriella, Brandon, Meagan, and Chad were all up front as Sharpay expected. Everyone else was too busy getting his or her freak on and arguing to go to sleep like she said.

"Some people are missing Sharpay." Zeke rubbed his stomach, "And I'm ready to get this over with because I'm hungry."

Sharpay put her fingers to his lips. "I've got a plan." She took Zeke by the arm and dragged him with her. "Okay Troy I'm going to need you to wake up Jason and Kelsi, Brandon get Ryan and Rathsany up, and Chad get Erico and Taylor."

"I don't get your plan."

"I know that Jason and Kelsi are going to start fighting as soon as they get up so Troy needs to be there so they don't kill each other. Brandon likes any girl with big boobs and I know she is probably naked. Chad you already know is going to get jealous once he sees Taylor and Erico and thinks about what they did last night."

Zeke kissed her on her forehead. "You are an evil genius."

"I know," she did an evil laugh. "Now go to the store and pick up what I told you."

**Troy goes to wake up Jason and Kelsi**

Troy got in the room and grabbed a basketball. With his perfect aim he hit Jason square in the face.

"What the fuck?" he said jumping up.

"Jason that was unnecessary," Kelsi said, "he didn't even hit you that hard."

"You wouldn't want to get hit in the face with the ball!"

"I've been hit in the face with balls millions of times doesn't even hurt." Her eyes met his and they stared at each other like boxers at a weigh-in.

Jason picked up the ball and threw it at her with perfect aim, "That hurt."

"Oww," she said in disgust. "I can't believe you just hit me in the face with the ball."

Jason couldn't resist. "From the looks of it this isn't first time somebody smashed your face in with a ball."

Kelsi had a bruise on her cheek where she had tripped and fell down the stairs at her house.

Troy nudged Jason with his elbow. "Chill, Jay."

Kelsi touched her face where the bruise was, "Don't test me, basketball boy, because you will regret it!"

Jason jumped up. "Don't test me, playmaker, because you are no match for me I'll have your ass laying on the floor."

"Oh will you. You and what crew? You can't take me by yourself. Maybe Troy can help you out." She ran her eyes over Troy. "I wouldn't mind."

"You hear that Troy?"

Kelsi walked over to him and backhanded him again causing him to fall the floor. Troy grabbed Kelsi before she could go any further.

Jason just lay on the ground knowing that no matter how mad she made him he could never even hit her.

Kelsi knew he was all talk and that's why she messed with him so. Plus she thought it was hilarious because he was so pathetic.

"Let's go. We need to be out front. Since you two can't get along long enough to walk from here to the next place I guess I'll have to treat you like babies," he said nonchalantly.

**Brandon wakes up Ryan and Rathsany**

Brandon opened the door and walked into the messy room. There were clothes thrown all over the place and the room still smelled like hot sex. On the bed lay both Ryan and Rathsany naked on top of each other still in the position from their night. The covers were off and every bit of Rathsany was exposed. Brandon started to get turned on and he had hardness in his pants.

"Wake up!"

"Hey!" Ryan shouted.

"Sharpay sent me in here to wake you up. Put on some clothes man!" said Brandon.

Rathsany was awake by then. "What is going on!" Rathsany screamed.

"Get up!" ordered Brandon, flicking on the light to see better. "Get out!"

"Yall is just nasty," yelled Brandon, "The nights over!"

Rathsany was squinting and blinking. "Where are my clothes?"

Brandon called to Ryan who was in the bathroom, "Ry she wants to know where her clothes at!"

"Tell her they are thrown everywhere."

Rathsany searched for her clothes, "Sorry for being naked."

"You're a freak! Don't nobody want to see all that!"

"Umm-hmm, you know you want this. That's why you can't keep your eyes off of me. Admit it you are attracted to me."

"You know you have a big ego for a stripper. I guess I'll admit it yeah I am a bit attracted to you but I am attracted to all of the girls here."

"Okay I'm ready to go!"

Ryan grabbed Rathsany who had put back on the clothes she had on yesterday and pulled her out front. Brandon smiled admiring her as she walked behind them.

**Chad goes to wake up Taylor and Erico**

Chad wasn't too thrilled about having to wake those two up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Erico's shit. He busted into the room where everything was peaceful and quiet. Chad couldn't believe his eyes because in the bed lay Erico with nothing but his boxers and then Taylor naked laying on top of him. Chad stared at her remembering the times where it used to be him under her. She still looked exactly the same just a bit sexier. He stared at Taylor more. He had on nothing but pajama pants and a T-shirt so his erection was visible. He was so busy staring he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

Erico sensed someone in the room and he woke up. He looked up and saw Chad standing there like a fool. He was staring at his girl and on top of that he was hard. Erico didn't like it and he didn't know why he was even in the room.

Chad hadn't noticed that Erico was even awake until he felt his fist go into his jaw. Chad hit him back and they started wrestling on the ground.

Taylor was still asleep but she got up once she heard what was going on. She quickly grabbed her pajamas and slipped them on.

"Erico get up! Chad get off of him!" Taylor snapped, "Stop fighting!"

Erico got up and pushed Chad off of him. "Why were you in here staring at Taylor naked? There was no reason for you to be in here. I don't know what you were trying to do but it wasn't happening."

"Sharpay sent me in here to wake you all up. I just got distracted." He paused for a second. "You are the one who jumped on me."

Erico took a step back and put his arm around Taylor. "You are my girlfriends ex-boyfriend in my room staring at her what do you expect me to do?"

"Erico baby calm down I'm sure Chad didn't mean any harm," said Taylor.

"But I don't trust him around you. I don't know what he capable of and I don't want him to hurt you."

"I doubt that Chad would want to do anything to hurt me," said Taylor. "He is just jealous of what we have together. Don't even pay any attention to him."

"Whatever," Chad answered like he wasn't bothered even though he couldn't believe Taylor would say something like that.

Erico glared at Chad. "You really need to go man we're coming."

Chad stepped back and said, "Whatever just come down front where everybody else is."

"I don't like him at all." Erico repeated for like the millionth time. "Stay away from him. He might try something with you."

"I would like to be friends with him but I really wish he wouldn't act the way he does. I want you two to get along!" Taylor said.

"How about you just do what I tell you to do and don't be around him!" Erico yelled yanking her down the hallway.

**Up front**

By the time everyone had gotten up front Zeke was back with all the supplies they needed.

Ryan was used to his sisters crazy schemes. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Well we are planning an extreme truth or dare game. Now everybody sit in a circle boy/girl."

"Explain the rules."

"Well I'm sure that everyone knows how to play truth or dare. There aren't really any rules except you must do the dare no matter how crazy it is. You can't refuse to do anything and answer all the questions honestly. This game is a generated on the computer. So if you get a question that you don't like then don't blame me blame the computer. Zeke and I will also play in order to make it fair. We will have about 50 rounds but not all in the same day. Each round has 3 parts and there are 10 different themes. All truths, random, all dares, your choice, girls truths and boys dares, girls dares boys truths, partners choose, friends choose, and then single people truths and taken dares, and also single people dares and taken truths. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay well let's get started we will go in alphabetically order so unfortunately Brandon you are first read your question off of the laptop and then when your turns over pass it to Chad who passes it to Erico and on."

"Okay well my question is what have you claimed to dislike, but secretly loved?"

Sharpay sneered at Brandon, "You got an easy question. What are you waiting for answer it!"

"Sharpay," Brandon said, "Um… well sometimes when people ask me if I like the beach I'll say no and they'll ask what kind of music do I like and I'll say hip-hop and I hate rock but I really love them both. I've also claimed to dislike a couple girls but that's really it."

Zeke went on, "What girls are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter," jeered Brandon, "You wouldn't know them anyway."

Brandon passed it onto Chad, "I guess it's your turn," added Brandon, "Good luck."

"It says what person that you know would you most like to have a night of innocent fun with? What person would you most like to have a night of NOT so innocent fun with? Why?" he winked at Taylor. "Innocent fun would be with my mom because I haven't seen her in a while. Not so innocent fun would be with Taylor because she's hot and I want to see if she still has it in her."

Taylor was sitting right in between Chad and Erico. "You are about to have some fun with my fist," answered Erico.

Taylor pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, "Leave it alone babes don't worry about it. He is nothing but all talk."

Chad wanted to rip out Taylor's tongue and strangle Erico with it but he kept his cool while being insulted by the girl he loved.

"Okay but he is going to press me too many times and I'm going to beat that fro off his head."

Chad passed the laptop to Erico (more like tossed).

"My question says what is the weirdest variety of drinks that you have had in a single day? What were they?"

He put his hand on his chin as he tried to think back, "I'm not really that much of a heavy drinker so I guess it would be wine absent and apple juice."

"His favorite two drinks."

"Right," said Sharpay, "and I'm a 13 year old little girl. Let's just move on Gabriella it's your turn."

"Damn I get the freaky questions." She looked around the room deciding what she should do. She didn't really have anything to loose. "Okay the question is what is one place you would like to have sex at, but have never had the opportunity? What is it about this location that is so appealing to you?"

"This is a hard one," Gabriella said. "I always thought it would be nice to have sex in a garden because it's so peaceful there."

"I've actually had sex there," Brandon said, "It is peaceful especially on a day when it's like 70 degrees." He paused for a moment and then challenged Gabriella. "You know we could always go one day. I would be happy to show you some not-so-innocent fun."

Everyone started laughing except for Troy. For some reason he didn't find the comment the least bit amusing. He knew he had a girlfriend but he still didn't like other people coming onto Gabriella.

"What you jealous my man?" Brandon responded.

"No," was Troy's answer.

Sharpay smiled because her plan was working, "Aww Troy you aren't falling for Gabriella again are you?"

"No,"

Gabriella had turned bright red and she just wanted it to be someone else's turn. She handed the laptop to Jason. "I think it's your turn."

"This is a lame question. What is the most frightening movie you have ever seen? What made it so terrifying? That's easy because I, man of steel, don't get scared at movies."

"Don't even lie Jason. I remember when we watched The Grudge back in high school you cried like a baby and jumped into my arms because you were so scared."

Jason blushed as everyone laughed at him. He truly was sad because she had promised him she would never tell a soul and now she told the whole house. He looked up at her with the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She looked back at him and saw that he was hurt.

"Sorry," she mouthed to his surprise.

"Anyway," said Sharpay sounding like a teacher. "Kelsi now it's your turn."

"The question is what was the last thing you did not do simply because you were too lazy or distracted?" said Kelsi, "Last night Jason had to pee and I had a chair in the way I didn't move it so he tripped and fell over it."

Again the whole house laughed out loud. "Seriously guys. It was because she was too distracted by all these muscles and sexiness."

Kelsi laughed, "You mean two pack."

"No my twelve pack."

Kelsi laughed again, "You're crazy."

Jason smiled because she said it just like she would say it to him back in high school.

"Meagan's turn now."

"I get the drug related question. If you could give up alcohol and legalize one drug, would you? What drug would it be and why?" Meagan said. "I don't know I guess ecstasy just for the fun of it."

Everyone went quiet because nobody was expecting her to say something like that.

Meagan explained, "Not that I've ever done ecstasy or anything but I don't know a lot about drugs and I just know people take the drug to have fun sometimes so I thought that would be an okay answer."

Sharpay clapped her hands together, "Okay we get your point shut up. Rapesany I mean Rathsany it's your turn."

"Excuse me I would appreciate it if you would respect me. I have done nothing to you. So why would you want to disrespect me in such a way?" asked Rathsany.

"Just get on with your question."

"Don't pay my sister any attention," said Ryan, "she's just jealous."

"Yes I'm jealous of someone who has to strip for money. Rathsany or whatever your name is just read the damn question."

Rathsany sucked her teeth. "If you had to stick your hand down some other player's pants, whose pants would you choose? What kind of question is that? I would of course say my man Ryan a.k.a. Big Boner."

They all burst out laughing except for Sharpay who was choking on air and Ryan who was turning into a tomato. "This is one of those things that you don't tell everyone."

"That was information I did not want to know about my brother," said Sharpay, "Ryan it's your turn and I'm praying you don't get a question that involves Rathsany in anyway."

"I'm sorry Sharpay but that's not possible because the questions is have you ever let a member of the opposite sex feel a body part above you clothes? Which part?" Ryan said. "The answer is yes Rathsany feels my chest all the time because she thinks it's sexy."

"The sexiest chest I've ever seen."

"I'm starting to regret this." Sharpay fell into Zeke's arms.

Ryan giggled, "It's Shakeela's turn."

"Many people think of past experiences when they masturbate. What is one of your favorite erotic memories? Describe it in detail for your partner."

Troy smiled as Shakeela turned to him.

"Oh my God!" yelled Sharpay as she looked up at the sky.

"Please!" Gabriella cried, "Don't use so much detail!"

"Okay well it would have to be my very first time with you because we had some pretty good foreplay and then it would be last weekend."

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"This game is crazy!" said Gabriella.

"Who are you telling?" added Brandon, "Seems like this game is just mostly about sex. Sharpay's a freak because she started it."

"Don't blame me for the questions," said Sharpay, "I didn't know it had these types of questions. Didn't I tell you not to blame me?" she asked cutting her eyes at them.

Taylor was worrying the most because of Chad, "If the questions are these freaky what are the dares like?" She didn't want any dares involving anything physical.

"Stop being such babies because now it's my turn!"

"My question is have you ever drank to the point you passed out? If yes, when was your last experience and what were you drinking?"

"Well Sharpay I think we all know half the answer to that question."

"Whatever the answer is yes I have it was last weekend and I was drinking vodka. Don't mess with me," she said in a threatening tone, "I'm crazy."

"You are definitely crazy baby," said Zeke, "But I love you for it."

Sharpay gave him a loud smack on the lips. "I know."

"Tay, Tay it's your turn, turn."

"What event did you last refuse to attend, despite being invited? Why did you do such a thing?"

"Well I didn't go to a friend's party because Erico wanted me for the night."

"A little too much information Tay," Chad exclaimed, "We don't care about your love life!"

Taylor flinched in pain like it hurt, "Chad why you gotta be so harsh?"

"Tay baby you know me I'm like that. I still got love for you though baby girl just not love for your man."

Erico frowned but didn't do anything because he knew Taylor wasn't going to talk to Chad ever again after he was done with her.

"Troy your turn."

"If you could give up alcohol and legalize one drug would you? What drug would it be and why?" he scratched his head.

"I wouldn't. I just would leave things the way they are now."

"Good answer baby!"

"Zekey it's your turn now!"

"I know have you ever used a fake I.D., or lied, to get alcohol? Ever get busted when doing it? What happened?"

"No,"

"That would conclude Round 1 Part 1!" Sharpay exclaimed, "many things were revealed."

_**A/n- Sorry that it's so long; I had to get the game in. Lot's of things were revealed in this chapter. Give me your comments, ideas, criticism, anything just give me a review please! In the next chapter I'm going to finish the truth rounds and then they are going out to breakfast. Might even start the next round, which includes truths and dares. Also we find out what Erico is really like. More drama when they go out to eat too. **_


	6. Part 2 and 3 plus breakfast drama

**_A/n- Last chapter was a bit crazy I guess. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter you will get to see the real sides to a couple of people. It's the last two parts of truth or dare and they are going out to eat for breakfast to cause commotion and drama. I'm kind of behind schedule because of my stupid Internet so I'm trying to get back on track now. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM_**

When Round 1 Part 1 was over they all got up to take a quick bathroom break and stretch and stuff but afterward it was time for business again.

"Okay I hope you guys are ready for Part 2 of Round 1."

"All the crazy questions we had to answer you must be crazy!"

"Well I'm not and we are going in the exact same order as last time," Sharpay said, "Okay Brandon your turn."

"Maybe I can get an easy question like last time. Okay have you ever talked someone else into drinking even if they didn't want to? Has is happened to you? Who, when, and where?

Yeah, this is easy because all the people I hang with are already drinking and nobody has to force me to drink."

Gabriella liked his sense of humor, "You are so silly!"

"Well it's the Chadsters turn again. Hope I get a question like last time too. Have you ever bitten your toenails? What kind of question is this? Hasn't everyone, I mean yeah I've done it before when I didn't have my clippers and when I was a baby and I could easily reach my toes."

Taylor sighed thinking about the days with him and her together, "Eww Chad that's nasty."

"You kissed the lips that kissed these toes and you loves it too." Chad thought about old times. "We used to just make-out in the middle of class for no reason and get in trouble."

"Those were the days." As soon as she said it she regretted it because Erico was staring down her throat steaming mad.

Erico spoke. "I think we should move on right now. It's my turn now and my question is you ever pretend you were sober, even though you were wasted? How did it turn out? Yes, actually one time I went out for a drink with some buddies and I got home late. I tried to be as sober as possible while lying to Taylor but she's smart and figured out I was wasted."

He studied Erico. "Doesn't drink that much," he mumbled to himself and looked up, "I thought you said that you didn't drink that much but yet again you are coming home late drunk."

"It was a one time thing only it was an accident."

His expression changed. "Why are you worrying about it." He looked him up and down. "Obviously you didn't treat Taylor right or else you would still be with her."

"Stop all of this arguing Chad was a really good boyfriend but we went to separate colleges and broke up. Erico you are an amazing boyfriend who I am in love with and nothing can tear us apart." She was waving her hands in their faces.

"My turn!" shouted Gabriella coming to her best friends rescue. "Damn another freaky question!" yelled Gabriella, "Nothing gets me hotter than watching my partner. I don't really have a partner so I'll have to think back to when I did and say when this guy gave me a striptease."

"What guy gave you a striptease?" said Brandon, "I know I didn't so what man gave it to you like that Lil' mama?"

Troy knew exactly whom she was talking about because she made direct eye contact and he could still remember it clearly their first time.

"It better not have been you," sneered Shakeela.

Troy's forehead was covered with sweat even though all he had on was a beater and a pair of shorts. "Of course it wasn't me I'm not like that."

"Gabriella's 15 minutes of fame are up and hopefully I can enjoy mine without having Kelsi ruin it."

"Just let it go Jason."

"Anyway have you ever been cruel to someone based on their appearance? What did you do, and how did they react? I don't really care what people look like unless it's a girl but I'm not going to tell her because I'm not that kind of person."

That's one of the things that Kelsi liked about him. He was annoying but he could be sweet and funny.

"I didn't mess up your 15 minutes of fame because I know that's very true. The question is what was the most pathetic thing you have done to impress a guy or girl? How did it turn out? I don't go out of my way to impress guys." The room filled with innocence.

"Oh please that is a lie I remember when you tried to dress all sexy for me but it didn't work because you were still awkward and uncomfortable."

The whole room got quiet as what Jason said sunk in. Kelsi couldn't believe he had said that because he was sworn to secrecy.

"How could you?" Kelsi answered to his comment.

"Now we're even," Jason began, "You told my secret so I tell yours now we're even."

"Okay but no more letting out secrets no matter how much we hate each other," said Kelsi.

"Cool," said Jason.

"Moments over it's my turn. What is the weirdest clothing you have ever worn? What is the least clothing you have ever worn, in public? Okay the weirdest is a shirt than one of my fans gave to me and the least is a bathing suit."

"Glad you're not a slut," protested Sharpay, "unlike some other people."

"Why are you bagging on me?" Rathsany said. "Stop hating on my career."

Sharpay cut her off, "If you can consider stripping a career."

Ryan thought it was ridiculous that his twin sister and girlfriend couldn't get along. "Can you girls just stop fighting?"

Rathsany cleared her throat, "You're right I don't argue with trash."

As soon as Sharpay heard that she got up ready to fight but Zeke pulled her back quickly.

"No let me the fuck at her!" Sharpay pleaded.

Rathsany rolled her eyes and sat down, "I'm not worried about her. Let's just get on with the game. My question is what have you claimed to dislike, but secretly loved? At first I said I didn't like Ryan but he came to see one of my shows and we fell in love."

Sharpay was throwing up in her mouth, "I can't believe you met my brother stripping for him. Ryan I can't believe you are going out with someone you paid to take her clothes off for you."

"Sharpay just leave it alone! You do not control my life. I can do whatever and date whoever I damn well please. You don't have a thing to do with it. Just stay out of my life please I'm sick of you and your shit!"

Sharpay was taken back by the way Ryan spoke to her. "Sorry Ry but I don't like her it's not a crime."

"You don't have to like her but you can respect her," Ryan said crossing his arms, "Or we can leave."

"Okay I'll try to be better."

"Let's get back with the game it's my turn now. Have you ever practiced making out with something other than a person. What was it? The only thing I can think of was my bedroom wall."

Everyone laughed except Sharpay who was still tripping off of Rathsany. She didn't want her to ruin her time.

"Okay my turn what do you spend your tedious existence doing? I spend mostly all my time with Troy and we do a lot of different things together. It's great."

"My turn," Sharpay said quickly, "Have you ever flashed someone but pretended it was an accident? I have a funny story. I was driving in a car with some friends and they dared me to flash the person in the car next to us. So I did and I realized it was this old man and he ran his car off the road!"

"Did that really happen?

"No lie."

"Taylor's turn."

"Okay um… alright what was the last thing you were guilty of, yet blamed it upon another? Okay guys don't be mad at me but I wrecked Gabriella's car and blamed it on Erico."

"What that was you!" Gabriella screamed.

"Sorry, you mad baby?" Taylor asked Erico.

"No I'm just glad you're okay but I wish you hadn't lied."

"Tay, Tay's in trouble!" Chad said.

"I'm not going to hurt Tay!" Erico snapped.

"Chill man wasn't anybody talking about you Gabi's going to kill her look at her face!"

Gabriella had turned red she was so mad. Taylor took this as her cue to get gone so she got up and ran with Gabriella right on her tail.

"Well I guess I'll go while Gabriella's killing Taylor. What is your favorite romantic dare? Have you ever done it? Okay well it involves whipped cream and yeah I've done it but let your imagination do the rest."

"Ooh Troy you're a freak," Shakeela whispered.

"Finally last it's my turn. What is the oldest person you would consider dating? Youngest? Oldest 36 and youngest 17."

"You would date a minor!" Sharpay said.

"If she was hot."

"That's illegal."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

"You're weird."

"You're a freak."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Ok lovebirds… let's get on with this stupid game so I can get something to eat!"

Sharpay and Zeke finally shut up and he passed the laptop to Brandon.

"Thank you. Have you ever experimented sexually with a member of the same sex?"

Sharpay laughed at the truth. "For being impatient you get a question that probably has an answer that will embarrass you."

"The answer won't embarrass me because I don't do things like that. I'm not that big a freak I only experiment with girls. Chad's turn." Brandon smiled.

"When is the last time you got really turned on in an inappropriate place?"

"Taylor doesn't count."

"It doesn't involve Taylor Erico. It was actually when I was at my step cousins house and we were in the pool she's pretty hot."

"Eww no wonders Taylor don't want you, what kind of sick person would get turned on by their cousin?"

"My step-cousin stupid by marriage so technically if my mom divorced my step-dad then I'd be able to hook up with her no problem."

"You're stupid how immature is that for you to be a grown man and call someone stupid. I'm not even trying to get into an argument with someone like you. So I'll just ignore you and read my question. Have you ever drunk to the point you passed out? If yes, when was your last experience and what were you drinking?"

"Probably last week."

"Chad! Can you just leave him alone for like one second? I understand you want me but you can't have me so just stop!" Taylor sighed and put her head in her hands.

"He started with me first." Chad studied her. "I don't know what he's doing but whatever it is it's fucking up your brain."

"Taylor, don't pay him any mind. He's just really immature and just to let you know Chad I don't drink enough to pass out but as crazy as you are I'm sure you do."

Chad glared at Taylor. "When he insults me you don't say anything to him."

Taylor whispered. "Just let it go."

Gabriella sighed because she knew her friend was being unreasonable and she didn't even like Erico.

"My turn, you have been chosen to design the "perfect" bar. Money is no object! Describe the bar, club, or lounge you would build."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess I would just have a lot of pictures of hot guys."

"That means you would have a room full of me." Brandon smirked.

"Yeah right if there are pictures of your anywhere it'll be in the bathroom."

Troy frowned. "They sure are getting along well he thought."

Jason spoke. "Okay, okay everyone shut up my turn. What is the most recent item that you borrowed but have yet to return? Damn a lame question. The last thing was one of my friends shirts."

Kelsi snatched the laptop from him and looked at the questions. "Damn," she mumbled to herself, deciding to answer it she looked up. "Describe what kind of underwear you are currently wearing. Be very specific, including brand, size, color, and style."

"Ha, ha yes answer this question Kelsi."

Her expression went sour. "Shut up Jason." She sighed and said quickly, "They are boy shorts, sears, pink, and medium."

Everyone's face went to a confused look.

"That's not fair! She said it so fast nobody could understand her." Jason was waving his hand in the air like a little kid.

"That is fair I answered the question it's not my fault yall can't understand fast talking English!' shouted Kelsi.

"Sharpay!" yelled Jason waving harder. "Tell her it's not fair and she has to say it slowly!"

"Sorry Jas," Sharpay said, "She did say it."

"Whatever," Jason said.

Meagan was bored and hungry. "Let's just get this over. "Is there a certain liquor, or drink, that you refuse to have? Why is this? Um… I would rather not drink but I refuse to drink any dog liquor."

"Go Rathsany."

"What is the hardest drink, or drug, you have ever done? Is there something that you have done that was so hard, you would NEVER do it again?"

"You look like you've done everything so this shouldn't be so hard," laughs filled the room.

"Actually I haven't really done anything that hard."

"Yeah right," Sharpay began. "You've probably done some illegal undiscovered drugs. You look like you're high right now."

"Sharpay," said Ryan.

"Okay, sorry," said Sharpay.

"That's your second strike. One more and I swear Rathsany and I will get the hell out of here."

"No," protested Sharpay, "I'm sorry I really am trying, doesn't the fact that I didn't whoop her ass count for something?"

"Don't start," Ryan said looking at his question. "Are you a virgin still? If so, why? If not, who was your first time with and how was it? It was actually okay but no the best obviously."

Sharpay didn't really want to here anymore. "Shakeela, your turn please don't make me loose my appetite."

Shakeela cleared her throat. "Ok who is the best kisser you have ever had the pleasure of locking lips with? What made them so special?"

"It better be me," pleaded Troy.

Shakeela started. "Yes baby of course it's you because you make every single kiss special."

It was Sharpay's turn. "Have you ever encouraged someone to get TOO drunk, even though you knew they had already has enough? Why, and what happened?"

Sharpay laughed. "Probably, I don't really know what happened, they just got really drunk."

Rathsany leaned forward. She laughed and spoke, "You have the nerve to talk about me but I'm not the one answering every question saying I was drunk or did something stupid."

"Do I really want to say something back?" asked Sharpay crossing her arms across her chest.

Ryan took over, "Taylor take your turn before Sharpay says something she regrets."

"When was the last time you looked at someone and thought solely about sexual things. What was it?"

"It was last week and duh it was my baby Erico."

"Eww nobody wanted to know that Taylor."

"Chad it was the question and I answered it."

"But still you could have lied."

"Don't be jealous my man," Erico said quickly. "You're just mad because it wasn't and never will be you."

"Dude don't even try me right now."

Erico got quiet for a second. "I'm trying you right now and you're not doing anything. You must have bumped your head last night if you think you can beat me."

"So anyway it's my turn," Troy said not giving Chad a chance to respond back. He knew what his best friend was capable of once he got really heated.

"What was the last white lie you told?"

"Ooh," said Shakeela, "tell all."

Troy snickered and took a second to think, "It was after a basketball game and a fan came up to me and I told her she was hot when she was actually ugly as hell."

"Can I go because I'm hungry too?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay shook her head.

"Alright last question name one person you would like to have a night of steamy fun with. Now name a someone you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with. You cannot name the same person."

"You better not say the wrong thing," Sharpay said nudging Zeke. "I will be really mad and you'll be really sad."

"I guess I'll have to say a steamy night with Gabriella because Troy always said how good she was and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sharpay," Zeke lied to make Shakeela jealous.

"Zeke!" exclaimed Sharpay.

Zeke elbowed her, "Part of the plan Sharpay."

The 'duh' sparked Sharpay's memory. "Oh ah-ight, you right, I forgot."

Since the round was over everyone was getting up about to get dressed when Meagan ran and got her camera.

"Everyone gather around I want to get a picture of our first truth or dare game!"

"This better be quick," mumbled Zeke under his breath.

She took the picture and everyone scrambled to his or her room to get ready for the day ahead of them.

**Troy and Shakeela**

Troy and Shakeela were in the shower together. "So you think Gabriella is good in bed!" Shakeela shouted.

"Look that was a long time ago. I already told you I love you," Troy had expected some lip from her and here it was.

Shakeela whispered, "I know but are you sure."

"Shakeela I'm not going to keep repeating myself," he said.

Shakeela got closer to him. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

"Shakeela how many times do I have to tell you no? You need to learn to trust me and stop being so jealous," snarled Troy.

"Troy," demanded Shakeela, "Why are you acting like this you know I'm not jealous of her."

"Yes you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be so worried about me cheating on you!"

"I'm not jealous that bitch is ugly," growled Shakeela.

Troy snapped, "She is defiantly not ugly. She's way prettier than you just not as slutty. You are the jealous bitch!"

Troy stormed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He was starting to get sick of her.

Shakeela was crying. "I'm sorry Troy. You don't really mean that do you? You still love me right?" He ignored her and put his clothes on. "Troy please talk to me!"

Troy stormed out of the room. He was on his way to Chad's room when the sight he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. In there room was Brandon and Gabriella making out on the bed. The door was open so he could see everything. "Damn!"

**Meagan and Chad**

"Why does he like her," bawled Meagan, "I know I'm a better person than that Rathsany."

"He likes her because she'll have sex with anyone," sputtered Chad. "Guys like that."

"Chad open the door," screamed Troy outside. "I need to talk to you!"

Chad ran to the door and opened it. "What's up man?" Troy stomped in the room and plopped down on the bed like a little kid.

"Dude what is up with you?"

"Shakeela is working my last nerves!"

"What now?"

"She is accusing me of having feelings for Gabriella and shit. You know the usual."

"I can't deal with a girl that doesn't trust me I would have been dumped her ass," said Chad.

"That's not even the worse."

"What else?"

"I was walking by and I saw Gabriella and Brandon making out."

"So."

"What do you mean so?"

"You have Shakeela," said Chad. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know," Troy said. "It's just when I saw them it made my blood boil. I don't know why I feel this way."

"You feel that way because you still have feelings for Gabriella."

"Maybe you're right. I think I do have feelings for her."

"Dude we need to get our girls back."

"First I have to deal with Shakeela and Brandon. You just try not to kill Erico," Troy said.

"That dude really irks me," continued Chad. "What does Taylor see in him? He's not better than me."

"I don't like him either."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I feel you bro. We are going to get our girls back and nothing is going to stop us."

"That's what's up."

"I see ya man."

Chad laid on the bed thinking after Troy left. He had to think of a plan.

**Skip ahead to breakfast**

They were sitting at a big round table sitting in the same order of a circle as in truth or dare.

Meagan had asked to talk to Sharpay in private. Once out of everyone else's earshot she began, "I heard Troy and Chad talking about getting their girls back and stuff like that."

Sharpay shouted, "That's great!"

"For them," Meagan added. "That's not helping me I want Ryan but all he thinks about is Rathsany."

"So what you do is get in on Troy and Chad's plan. 3 heads is better than 2. Think of a plan together and you'll have them. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Meagan smiled. "Oh, I know your plan. I finally get why you brought us here. Sharpay you are a slick little devil."

"I know I'm fabulous but don't tell a sole not even Troy and Chad just get in on their plan. It will help me out a lot," marveled Sharpay.

"Ok I'm starting to like this," said Meagan, "I think this is crazy enough to work."

"Great now let's go back and act nonchalant," whispered Sharpay.

When they got back to the table the food they had ordered was there and ready to eat. Everyone was laughing and talking and eating. They were having fun and nobody was arguing until Chad's arm accidentally hit his cup sending it's contents flying onto Taylor who he was sitting next to.

"I am so sorry!" said Chad. "Let me help you clean it up."

"Nobody is stupid," Erico said, "You did that on purpose just so you could have a reason to touch her."

"Erico, it was an accident just let it go," Taylor broke in.

"So you're defending him now."

"No, I just don't want you two to start arguing," Taylor said nervously.

"Taylor your jackets in the limo go change."

"Okay um… I'll be back in a minute."

Gabriella leaned back and tapped Chad on the shoulder who looked back. "Go see if she's okay."

Chad nodded and got up. "I'll be back," he said bolting out the door.

"Hey Tay I'm really sorry about that it really was an accident."

"No problem Chad. I-I'm sorry about Erico. He doesn't like for other guys to like me."

"He seems like a really controlling guy and I don't like him. I'm not just saying that because I want to be with you. It's just something I can't stand about him."

"Chad," said Taylor. "Can you please not make this difficult? Just stay out of his way and there won't be any problems."

"You keep getting on me about shit. What about him? Most of the time he's the one who starts shit! I'm not just going to let him punk me! You know me way better than that. I don't know what's got your head twisted but you better tell your punk ass boyfriend to lay off of me before he finds my foot up his ass and fist down his throat!"

"Chad just please don't make this hard for me!" Taylor pleaded. She had tears in her eyes threatening to boil over.

"Taylor I don't like seeing you like this. Is something up the reason why you are being so unfair because you know I'll do anything to protect you? I love you and nothing you or him can say will make me ever stop. I always have loved you and when we broke up it broke my heart."

"It hurt me too but I've moved on."

"I know but I know we're meant to be together and nothing can keep us apart too long," Chad said pulling her in for a hug. She hugged back and felt the strong protective arms around her she hadn't felt in a long time. Her mind was taking a stroll down memory lane. She wished that she could stay in his arms forever but things just weren't that easy.

They pulled apart and Chad wiped her tears away. He hugged her again letting his hands roam to places they hadn't been in a while. Taylor had her hands up his shirt on his chest when she came back to reality. She was snapped out of her trance and quickly pulled apart from him. Chad had a dumb look on his face as Taylor walked away. She could still feel his arms around her. She tried to shake the feeling as she got back in the restaurant.

**Inside**

What Taylor and Chad didn't know that they were in view to everyone at the table. All they had to do was look out the window.

Sharpay was beaming, "Look's like someone's getting cozy."

Erico was disgusted. "Whatever it's just a friendly hug."

"No, you see her hand up his shirt. That's not a friendly hug," Sharpay said.

"And his hands all over her ass," Zeke added.

"Let's talk about something else," Erico said.

"Somebody's jealous."

Erico was fuming but he had to contain himself until the time was right.

Taylor and Chad finally came back to the table. Nobody said anything just gave them looks. Chad felt Erico's eyes. If looks could kill Taylor would be dead from the look he was giving her.

"If spilling some water on Taylor could get Chad all of that I wonder what a whole plate of food would do for me," Jason thought.

He beamed to himself and "accidentally" dumped his whole plate of food on Kelsi's lap.

"Jason!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry baby. It was an accident."

"Dude how is picking up your food and dropping it on someone an accident?" asked Zeke.

Jason was about to reply when a slap across the face knocked the wind out of him. Before he could gain composure he felt hot coffee being dumped on top of his head.

Everyone was laughing at him and Sharpay was falling into Zeke's lap. "What are you laughing at?" He picked up his cup and poured his orange juice onto Sharpay's white shirt. Sharpay picked up a piece of sausage and threw it at him but hit Shakeela. Shakeela threw some food starting a food fight between adults in the middle of a restaurant.

It didn't last long because security was dragging them out. Everyone walked back outside to the limo laughing at the commotion they had just caused.

**In the meantime**

Erico grabbed Taylor by the arm, "We need to talk!"

Gabriella had forgotten her jacket inside of the restaurant and she was headed back inside to get when she heard yelling and crying coming from the back. She walked around and hid behind a dumpster.

"You want to explain to me why you were all over Chad!" Erico yelled.

Taylor was confused because she didn't know how he knew. "Are you deaf," he yelled again and then smacked in the face.

"I-I'm sorry it just happened. I don't like him I swear!" she clutched her face.

"I'm sorry isn't good enough!" he pushed her on the ground and kicked her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled again. He picked her up and threw her against the brick wall. He continually punched her in the face as she screamed and pleaded for him to stop.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew there was something weird about Erico but she didn't think it was that bad.

"That should teach you!" he said spitting on her. "Fix yourself up!"

Taylor scrambled to fix her clothes and applied make-up to cover-up any bruises she might have. Gabriella squeezed between the dumpsters more as they walked by as if nothing had happened.

_**A/N- Well you know what to do. Review and tell me what you thought any improvements I need to make. In the next chapter it'll be the aftermath of the breakfast plus Round 2, which is a random round including truths and dares! It will be crazy trust me. Oh yeah and thanks for the C2 add whoever did it!!!!!!! **_

_**Important Authors Note: Ok everyone just yo let you know I'm going on a vacation next Friday. I'm really excited and I can't wait to have some fun. I'm in a really great mood, which means I'll be updating! Here is the schedule basically:**_

_**Tuesday: Turning Point**_

_**Wednesday: Rooftop**_

_**Thursday: Bling**_

_**Friday: Hoopster**_

_**Saturday: Turning Point**_

_**Sunday: Rooftop**_

_**Monday: Bling**_

_**Tuesday: Hoopster**_

_**Wednesday: Mystery new story!**_

_**Thursday: Last chapter of Turning Point before I leave on Friday morning**_

_**Other Important Dates**_

_**Aug. 13- 1st chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 14- Rooftop update**_

_**Aug. 16- Bling update**_

_**Aug. 19- Hoopster update**_

_**Aug. 20- Mystery story update**_

_**Aug. 22- 2nd chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 23- Another story update (don't know yet)**_

_**Aug. 27- 2 days before school starts up again COLLEGE SERIES WILL FINALLY BE UP**_

_**So as you can see I have a lot of things going on so review and tell me what you thought about the chapter or something about the schedule questions or anything. Just let me know! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Wow thank you so much I have 69 reviews and this story isn't even close to being over. Thank you for all who reviewed. I know a lot of people hate Erico and everything but you'll have to put up with him for a while. **_

Everyone had arrived back at their place and was changing out of their food covered clothes. Troy still wasn't talking to Shakeela and she was still begging him to forgive her. Troy got dressed and left her crying on the bed. He walked to the kitchen to make some coffee since he didn't get to finish. He saw Gabriella sitting down with her head down crying. He wasn't sure whether he should leave her or talk to her. He was just leaving when Gabriella lifted her head up and said his name.

"I was just leaving," Troy said, "I saw you crying and I thought you might want to be alone."

"No actually you're the person who I needed to talk to," Gabriella interrupted him.

"About what?"

"I think you might want to sit down for this one."

"Um… okay what's up?"

"When I went to go get my jacket I saw something that I wish I never saw," Gabriella sniffled.

"Are you okay? What did you see?"

"E-Erico he w-was beating on T-Taylor."

"No, Gabriella are you sure that's what you saw? That's impossible."

"Troy I know what I saw! I was behind the dumpster and he was hitting her and kicking off and stuff. Troy you have to believe me!"

"Okay, okay Gabi I believe you calm down don't cry."

Gabriella hugged Troy and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm telling Chad and we're going to beat some sense into him!"

"No, no don't do that. He might hurt Taylor more you do that. We have to find a way to stop him without violence before something really bad happens."

"Okay, but I'm telling Chad!"

"I agree we do need to tell Chad," said Gabriella, "But you know how he feels about Taylor and he will be ready to kill Erico."

"Don't worry I'll hold him back." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led him to Chad's room. "Let me tell him okay."

Chad was in his room getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He saw Gabriella and Troy standing there holding hands and he smiled and Troy. Troy noticed and dropped her hand.

"Dude it's not even like that it's serious. It's about Taylor," Troy said wrapping his arms around Chad's waist.

"Man Troy what the hell are you doing? I don't go that way! Get off of me!"

"Eww it's not even like that. Gabriella go ahead and tell him."

"Okay Chad when you hear this I want you to be calm. I was behind a dumpster and I saw Erico beating up Taylor."

It took a minute for what Gabriella did to sink in but when it did he started going crazy trying to break a loose from Troy's grip.

"Let me go! Let me go! I swear I am going to kill him!" Chad yelled.

"No Chad calm down we don't want to aggravate him anymore. You don't want him to do anything else to Taylor do you?"

Chad calmed down and Troy let him go. He paced around the room kicking everything in his way. He punched a whole in the wall and didn't even flinch at the pain.

"I need to think just get the hell out of my room."

"Okay we'll see you later don't do anything stupid," Troy said pulling Gabriella out the room.

"Everyone please come to the main room for truth or dare please!" Sharpay's voice said over the loud speaker.

Everyone came out of their rooms and went and sat in their normal seats. Gabriella saw that Taylor was sitting down sadly watching youtube videos on her phone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taylor answered nervously.

Gabriella saw the bruise on her face but didn't say anything about it. She just gave her a hug and took her place.

"Okay everyone. This round is the random round. You press the random button and it gives you a random question truth or dare. Simple enough… okay let's start with Brandon as usual," Sharpay said.

"Okay drink a full glass of water. Each time it is your turn, begin by drinking a full glass of water, then doing 5 sit-ups. Do this for 8 turns or until you get sick."

"Okay since we will not have 8 turns do it every time it is a boy's turn 8 times understood," Sharpay answered his question before he even asked it. Brandon proceeded with the dare with no problems and took it like a man.

"What will the Chadster get this time? Ahh I see I got a truth. Out of the people you are playing the game with, who do you think is the hottest? What is it about that person that makes them so attractive to you? Well I think everyone knows the answer to this is my dear Taylor. What can I say she has beautiful eyes, a nice body, and a great personality need I say more?"

"No I think you've said enough already!" Erico snarled.

"Okay, whatever Erico it's your turn," Gabriella said.

Erico looked and the computer and laughed. "It says each other play gets a handful of ketchup. You must stand arms down at your side while the rest of the group grounds, hurls, or wipes their ketchup onto you any way they wish. Once they are finished stand still and drip until your next turn."

Troy and Chad turned and each other and mouthed "Pay back"

Erico stood up and put his hands down to his side while Sharpay got ketchup and gave everyone a handful. Shakeela, Meagan, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Rathsany, and Brandon all went first and just wiped it on him anywhere. Gabriella went up next and dropped all of hers down the front of his pants. Troy and Chad smeared it all over their hands and started punching it in his face, chest, and back. Erico was in a great deal of pain from all of the blows but he didn't say anything he just stood there despite how much he wanted to fight back. Taylor was left and she took her ketchup and massaged him chest, back, and shoulders.

"Okay and that's over with my turn!" Gabriella yelled pulling Taylor and away so everyone could return to their seats.

"Gabriella?" Taylor questioned.

"Anyway glad that's over with. Statistics say that roughly 30 of people have had their parents walk in on them masturbating. Have you, and if so what happened? What kind of question is this of course that ain't never happen to me. What statistics said that?"

"If your parents can't then can I?" Brandon asked slyly.

"Maybe so," Gabriella said just barely enough so that the group heard her.

"Anywho Jason your turn," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"What's with all the masturbation questions? It says do you enjoy watching your partner, or other people masturbate? Why or why not? Uh… I'd watch my partner but nobody else because that's just nasty," Jason said.

"Yeah right Jason anything to get you turned on," Kelsi teased, "No more of Jason's lies. Let's move on. Oh shit I got a dare… I guess I have to do it. Play the game in your underwear for three rounds."

Jason's eyes lit up, "This is your payback for the other underwear questions now take it off baby!"

Kelsi slapped Jason in the face and then stripped.

"It's okay even though you slapped me you still sexy as hell!"

"Shut up!" Kelsi snapped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Meagan go before I kill Jason."

"K did you ever play doctor when you were little? Who was it with, and have you ever laughed about this with them as an adult?"

"Tell all."

"Yeah I used to play with some friends but none of them u would know and we never did anything nasty."

"My turn! Would you ever date a friend? What about have relationships with them? Yes, of course I would but Ryan is my one and only man."

"Oh puh-lease we know you date everybody!" Sharpay said and then covered her mouth realizing what she said, "I didn't mean that Ryan it just kind of slipped out of nowhere."

"Yeah whatever Sharpay I'm letting this slide. Don't let anything else slide from nowhere. Let's get on with the game. What was your lowest grade you ever received? What caused you to do so badly? It was a C because I didn't turn in my math and did bad on my test."

"Ooh Ryan you are bad."

"Yeah whatever I just want to hurry up and get this over so I can cry over Troy. Is there a certain liquor or drink that you refuse to have? Why is this? Sharpay you know if you want us to play this stupid ass game you could at least have better and different questions!"

"You are just mad because Troy hates you and I don't make these questions Shakeela so don't start with me! Just answer the question so we can get this over with."

"Whatever I'll answer like Meagan I don't drink any dog liquor."

"Okay my turn. If you have a 12-pack case available you must wear it on your head. Stick the box over your head and use the handles as eyeholes. Keep the box on your head for the remainder of the game or until another player gets's box head." Troy had got the box before she even finished reading it. He stuck it on her head as she pouted.

"Behead!" Zeke teased.

"Shut up Zeke!" Sharpay snapped back.

"Taylor go."

"What is the oldest person you would consider dating? The oldest would be 34 and youngest 21."

"Dang Tay you want you a old man," Chad joked. She didn't even look at him just looked down. Chad looked at Troy who looked at Gabriella who was looking at Taylor.

"Uh… I'll go did you ever play doctor when you were little? Who was it with, and have you ever laughed about this as an adult? Oh my gosh how many times are we going to get this question. Yes, I played with Chad and Patrick and no we don't talk about it."

"Troy don't look at me like that I have no control over the questions!" Sharpay said defensively.

"Last person finally if anyone is willing to prove to the group that they are "clean shaven" down below, you must show off your trimming job to the group for two turns. I'm not worrying because I know nobody wants to show off that," Zeke said.

"Ok good everybody let's get ready for Part 2!" Sharpay started.

"Actually," Rathsany said, "I'll prove that I'm clean shaven."

With that she pulled down her jeans and panties and revealed herself to the group. "That means you have to do it and stay like that for two turns!" Brandon laughed.

Zeke glared at Rathsany and Sharpay and Sharpay glared at Rathsany. "Once a hoe always a hoe willing to show it off for anyone," Sharpay said it under her breath.

"Do it already!" Rathsany said.

"Fine," Zeke puffed and pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal his rather large body part.

_**A/N- No Rathsany doesn't like Zeke I just felt like having him do that and she's the biggest slut in the house so it had to be her. Well tell me what you think! **_


	8. Random part 2 and 3

_**A/N- Hey everybody I'm back! I haven't updated in forever and I decided that since this story seems to be doing the best I'd update it first. I swear I had every intention of updating this on Christmas as a little present but things sort of got out of hand and I wasn't able too. I was still recovering from Christmas Day yesterday. Today everything is bright and sunny. Anyway I have a feeling that you guys will enjoy this chapter. I had to cut it in half too so it might now be that long. **_

_Last time we left off with Round 2 Part 1 of Truth or Dare. It is the all-random category. You might want to read the last couple paragraphs of the last chapter to refresh your memory. _

Everyone had taken a little break to recover from the last round.

"Okay I'm starting it off again as always," Brandon, said, "I got a truth. It says raise both hands over your head until your next turn, then select date. DO NOT DROP HANDS!"

"I thought you said it was a truth," Gabriella chuckled.

"I know Sharpay this game isn't fair. It is weird and stupid. How is it going to say truth and then tell me to do a dare and then say select dare on my next turn?"

"Brandon, just shut up and put your damn hands over your head," Sharpay demanded.

Brandon sighed but did as she said after passing the laptop over to Chad.

"Okay, I got a truth too. Instead of telling what your biggest secret is, instead truthfully explain WHY you keep this secret."

"Chad you are to tell us why you kept the secret not why," Sharpay informed him.

"Sharpay duh I'm stupid!" Chad puffed.

"Kind of hard to believe," Erico commented.

"Dude stay out of it. Chad just answer the question," Troy chimed in.

Erico gave him a death glare but Troy ignored it.

"The reason why I kept the secret was because it would hurt a lot of people."

"He's probably a serial rapist or something," Erico joked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gabriella screamed at him.

"You know what you little bitch! You shut the fuck up!" Erico yelled at her.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Brandon and Troy said at the same time.

"Okay everyone calm down and Erico go on with your turn," Zeke tried to calm everyone.

"Shit and I got a dare! It says if you are a male, don a pair of briefs or boxers and let a group member soak it down with cold water while the group watches. Nothing may be worn underneath."

Jason laughed, "His balls are going to freeze."

Taylor came back with a cup of ice-cold water. The water actually had ice cubes in it! She did as the dare said and poured it all over his lower section. Everyone burst out in hysterical laughter as he shivered and shook because of the coldness of the water on his most sensitive area. Even Taylor couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Man that was funny. His balls probably shriveled up to the size of tiny little pebbles," Rathsany said.

"Okay! Okay! Funny times now my arms are killing me can we get on with the game!" Brandon screeched.

"Yeah we better. Brandon is bright red and we don't want his arms to fall off," Gabriella laughed, "I got a truth. What did you do to someone in your family that hurt them deeply? Okay well one time I was at my cousins house and he was getting on my nerves so I stabbed him in his hand with a pencil."

"That's the worst thing you can think of?" Ryan questioned.

"Oh dude get stabbed in the hand with a pencil. You won't take it lightly!" Zeke added.

As soon as Gabriella finished answering the questioned Erico got up and ran to his room to change.

"Jason's turn."

"I got truth too. It says if you could have a romantic fling with any celebrity who would it be? What is it about this person that you like so much? It would probably have to be Jennifer Lopez because she is so hot."

Kelsi rolled her eyes before snatching the laptop from him, "Shit dare. Pick two other players, one of each sex. Now take them into a private room and tell them how to make out. They must do whatever you say, within the rating of this game. After one minute return to the group. Now randomly choose one of the people who just made out. This person gets to pick a player that YOU must make out with, while the other person gets to direct YOU for one minute and while the rest of the group watches."

Everyone had a confused look on their face.

"So basically what you do is choose to people you want to see kiss and they are going to go in that room over there and you tell them how to make out. Then once they get finished one of those people is going to pick someone for you to make out with a direct you. Got it," Sharpay explained.

"Yeah I guess I want to see Troy and Gabriella make out."

Shakeela's face dropped and a bunch of oohs came from everyone else. All three of them went into the room Sharpay pointed to.

"Okay everyone direct your attention to the laptop. Little do they know but there is a hidden camera in that room," Sharpay whispered.

They all gathered around and watched as Troy and Gabriella started to kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and his moved his hands and placed them firmly on her lower back. Troy started to take Gabriella's shirt off and Gabriella loosed his belt buckle. Troy moved his lips to his neck and Gabriella slid his pants down as her shirt came off.

Shakeela screamed, "No! They can't do that! It said within the rating of the game! Somebody needs to go stop them before they go to far!"

"Okay yeah she's right Zeke go knock on the door and tell them to come out," Sharpay said.

The three of them came out of the room Kelsi smiling but Troy and Gabriella with blank expressions on their face secretly wanting it to have gone further.

The group reformed their circle and Shakeela burst into tears.

"Kelsi do you want Gabriella or Troy to choose someone for you to kiss and direct?"

"Gabriella."

"Girl, you already know you are kissing Jason so just both of you be prepared," Gabriella smiled.

Jason perked up while Kelsi perked down. They stood in the middle and Gabriella made them do the exact same thing as her and Troy.

Kelsi made sure she pulled away not a second later than she was supposed to. Jason had a silly little grin on his face while Kelsi was acting like she wanted to throw up.

"She know she liked it," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Meagan! We haven't heard much from you today. It's your turn!" Kelsi changed the subject.

Meagan sent a silent pray and grabbed the laptop, "Oh thank god I got a truth! Have you ever drank something other than alcohol, just to get a buzz? What was it? I really haven't but I've had too much coffee before if that counts for anything."

Rathsany proceeded with her turn, "Truth. What did you do to someone in your family that hurt them deeply? Oh my somebody just has this one. We need a better game because this just isn't working out."

"Would you answer the question and then shut up?" Sharpay snarled.

"The biggest thing I did was rip up my moms bills. Ryan baby it's your turn."

"Dare. Strip down to your undies and go jump in the pool for five seconds. Then dry off and get dressed."

Ryan did that and then came back and sat down like it was nothing. It was Shakeela's turn.

"I got a dare. Your hands and feet must be tied or handcuffed together, hand to hand and foot to foot. You must continue to play the game while tied up and remain like this until either the game is over or someone gets this same dare."

Troy smirked and got the ropes to tie her up, "There you go baby. You're tied up all tight."

Gabriella giggled and her and Troy's eyes connected for a second.

It was now the ice queen's turn. "Truth. You have at one time wished to trade lives with someone else. Who was it, and why did you make such a wish? I don't think anyone knows her but Ryan but it was this girl named Alissa. She was our next door neighbor and she lived the perfect life."

"Tay Tay your turn," Gabriella gave her a reassuring smile.

Taylor sent an unsure smile back, "Dare. Pay your penance by licking a bar of soap. You may not wash your tongue for one turn."

Chad got up and brought her a bar of soap. She relentlessly licked it and started spitting and gagging making it hilarious. Once she composed herself it was Troy's turn.

"I always seem to be the one doing all the dumb stuff. Dang, remove clothing except for underwear, now go somewhere dirty of the groups choice. You must lay down and roll around in filth for 30 seconds. When finished, do not clean yourself but get redressed."

"Troy we're going to send you in the dirt outside right next to the driveway," Sharpay pointed him to his destination.

He came back covered in dirt, mud, dead bugs, and some live ones. He put back on his clothes pissed and sat back down like he was going to throw a tantrum.

"Okay I got a dare too. Lick every single computer or laptop in the house." Zeke made gagging noises as he got up to find all the computers and laptops in the house.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much I can put my arms down now!" Brandon screamed holding his arms like they were on fire.

"I got another dare. You buy pizza for the group if they want it, even if food is already available. Thank god. Does anybody want pizza?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," everyone said. Brandon got up and went to order a pizza not caring what toppings.

"Chadster. Okay dare, you must stand, hands down to your sides, The group now selects a player to get two eggs, crush them on either side of your head, and smear the contents into your hair, face, clothes, or anywhere they wish on you. Stand and drip until your next turn, but don't move."

Meagan hopped up before anybody choose anyone and got the eggs. She cracked them all over his head and smeared it in his face. Chad got mad and started wiping eggs all over her. Sharpay had to get up and break it up between the two and their egg fight.

"Why are you fighting a girl?" Erico questioned him.

"Chad don't even say anything just leave it alone," Troy said.

"Erico go it's your turn," Gabriella said impatiently.

"Okay lay on your back, hands at your sides. Your partner should now kneel next to you, covering your nose and mouth with one hand while masturbating you with their other. Remain perfectly still, but do not breathe when you feel yourself needing air, struggle to inhale. Your partner should ensure that you cannot breathe until you are absolutely desperate. At the point of desperation, your partner should give you a quick breath, then increase the intensity of your stimulation. Do this until you orgasm."

"Now that is just freaky," Rathsany said.

The group watched in horror as Taylor and Erico performed this dare. Chad and Troy wanted to throw up and Gabriella couldn't do anything but look away.

They finished with Erico aroused and Taylor slightly embarrassed. It was an awkward pause in the game before the doorbell rang with the pizza.

There is enough for everyone to have one piece. Troy has to feed Shakeela hers since she is tied up and Chad can't have any because he isn't supposed to move.

It was Gabriella's turn, "Dare. Pay your penance by licking a bar of soap. You may not wash you tongue for one turn." She performed her dare and thought it was disgusting.

Jason grabbed the laptop eager for a fun dare. "Yes dare okay read this dare aloud. By the time you finish reading the dare, you have 30 seconds to tag any other players in the game. Each player you tag must make out with you for 30 seconds. If you don't tag anyone the group gets to give you a dare of their choice."

As soon as he finished reading everyone dipped out of the room except for Chad who couldn't move and Shakeela who was tied up. Jason didn't want to kiss Chad so he left him alone so the only other person was Shakeela. They made out and Troy didn't even flinch.

Kelsi was ready for her turn because she was ready to get it over with, "If you could clone yourself would you like to have sex with your clone? Why or why not? No because I'm not into myself that much."

"Okay what's something that a guy or girl wanted to do with you, but you wouldn't let them. Probably something like sex," Meagan answered.

_**A/N- So I'll leave off right there. So leave lot's of reviews! I'm almost up to 100! You can yell at me for not updating in forever. I would love to know what it is that you guys love about this story so much. Also any ideas or things you want to see happen in the story would be too.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
